Career Day with CEDEF Leader, Sawada Iemitsu
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "I never hate him, just some sort of loathing." Iemitsu is going to show Tsuna how much his son means to him, by attending the Career Day at Tsuna's school.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Career Day with CEDEF Leader, Sawada Iemitsu

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: "I never hate him, just some sort of loathing." Iemitsu is going to show Tsuna how much his son means to him, by attending the Career Day at Tsuna's school

A/N: Tsuna and the others are a year older. Mention of Tsuna's fight with Iemitsu. Also, I'm not sure if Career Day is exists in Japan but we do. So just ignore the fact if it doesn't. And Reborn is still in his baby form. Ignore the fact if later he returns to his adult form, too. This will be only two chapters, I guess.

This is a rewrite version. It seems that my perspective of Tsuna's feelings to his dad did not share with anyone's.

Btw, dun worry, I'm not angry with anyone. It's good that everyone's kind enough to point out the flaw (even though I still insist that I did nothing wrong!). Oh, and I spent my whole afternoon to write this (even though I need to study!) T_T please don't let my time wasted in vain. And yes, I added a little humour here. Is it okay? Humour's my strongest point in writing stories. That's why I'm thinking about let TFF being adopt.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR

Start chapter.

* * *

Tsuna did _not_ just hear that. No, it was just a penguin that learned how to talk in human language and the penguin was lost here in Japan. Yeah, that sounded plausible.

"Sawada-kun." The penguin said. Tsuna stared at it, wondering if his mom would care to have another creature to cook for. After all, his mom didn't seem to mind those Mafiosi barging in their house. So why not add another one? And this particular penguin looked like it didn't have anyone else to stay with. Maybe he could contact the zoo and-

"SAWADA-KUN!"

Tsuna blinked out of his stupor. He looked at the red faced pe- he meant, _teacher_.

"H-hai, sensei?" he smiled sheepishly. Minami-sensei huffed and glared down at her student.

"I'm expecting one of your parents to come tomorrow."

Tsuna blinked as he remembered what actually was happening. Realization and horror dawned to his face.

Welcome back to the reality, bro.

"B-but sensei, my father isn't at home! And my mom is a whole time wife house! Can't I bring anyone else? Aside from my parents, my brother for example?" Tsuna was thinking a thousand of method to get Dino to Japan as soon as possible. After all, Dino was still well known as a previous teacher in Namimori-chuu. And the fact that he wouldn't have to call his embarrassing father was an added bonus. There's no way he's letting his father to come, a big fate NO.

The female teacher looked at him sceptically, "Who's your brother?" she asked.

Tsuna bit his bottom lip, earning him a synchronized 'awh~!' from the female population at his cute action, inwardly. They wouldn't admit that dame-Tsuna was cute, over their dead bodies. The males sighed in appreciation, also inwardly. It's good for their health to see the cute brunet every day.

"Dino Cavallone, sensei." He answered meekly. The teacher and students almost gaped at him. Almost.

"That explains why Dino-sensei sometimes trip on his own foot." Some male students snickered as the females glared at them.

'_Does clumsiness and good looks run in the family?'_

Minami sighed, "I'm sorry Sawada-kun but you have to bring your parents. We already called your parents and your mother said no problem."

Tsuna wondered if it's too late to hang himself on the ceiling.

XXX

"So, mom, are you going?" Tsuna asked his mother while they were eating dinner. Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin paid the adults no mind as they enthusiastically ate their meals. Reborn and Bianchi listened to the conversation quietly. Nana giggled.

"You'll see tomorrow, Tsu-kun." She said mysteriously. Tsuna looked at his mother suspiciously before shrugging. He totally missed the smirk on Reborn's face.

"Otou-san is going instead of me. He's actually trying to get away from his work to spend more time with Hayato." Bianchi piped in with a beautiful smile. Over the year, their family bonds had strengthened. Hayato's father, Gokudera Hayate was a full Japanese man despite the fact the he'd been born in Italy. Tsuna finally knew that Hayato's ¼ Italian from his mother side. Bianchi loved her family dearly. It had been proven to them every time Gokudera Hayate spent time with her and Hayato. She practically popped out flowers when Hayato asked her to accompany him to Italy, around nine months ago. It had been explained to them that Gokudera's mother died because of her illness, not the accident. Though Tsuna was sure there something amiss there.

"That's good then. I'm sure Hayato will appreciate that." Tsuna said with a charming smile. Bianchi turned to him with a smile.

"Of course, you know him the best. You're his boss, after all. Hayato always looks up to you."

Tsuna stuttered and blushed. Reborn smacked him over the head.

"Don't praise him too much or he'll get cockier than he already is."

Tsuna scowled at his tutor, "I'm not! And never will!" he retorted.

"Maman! I want second!"

"I-pin too!"

Nana giggled fondly. If only her dear husband was here to see how lively their family had become.

XXX

Tsuna was not looking forward to this day. Ever since his morning started, he'd been feeling anxious. And Reborn's smirk that screamed 'I know something that you don't' was not helping whatsoever. Tsuna hated his life sometimes. And now, as he looked around the classroom, he saw most of his classmates already were sitting with their parents.

But Kyoko was an exception. Tsuna still felt guilty to know that Ryohei never wanted to go to high school ever since they met. The extreme boxer had confessed to him that he wanted to further his training to serve Tsuna better. And now, the 17 years old sun guardian was the manager of Vongola hotel that the Ninth had kindly built to help Ryohei.

Tsuna's eyes flood in with sadness when Chrome came in with her illusionary parents. The girl's growth was unbelievable. She's almost as powerful as Mukuro himself. And definitely the third best illusionist in the whole world. She had created an illusion of her real parents. Tsuna knew that Chrome, Nagi, never blamed her parents for what happened to her. But Tsuna can't simply forgive them for what they had done to his precious mist guardian.

Hayato was with his father, chatting quietly to themselves. And Takeshi was with his father greeting the other parents. Trust Yamamoto-san to know most people in Namimori. Enma and Shittopi-chan were not present. It seemed that they had abused Julie's power again. They made the whole school never knew who they were, Tsuna and his guardians being exceptions. Tsuna can't help but to think what a traitor his best friend was, leaving him here. Enma could've brought him together if they planned to skip!

Tsuna sighed tiredly and decided that Enma could be selfish sometimes. He looked outside the window. They wouldn't start in another twenty minutes.

The young Decimo paled at what he saw outside the school gate.

For three black sleek limousines were parking there, and with Vongola's insignia to boot.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna turned around to see his two best friends were walking towards him. He signalled them to look outside. The trained Mafiosi inside the two reacted up immediately to Tsuna's gesture. They narrowed their eyes and bodies alerted for any attack. They swiftly made their ways to Tsuna's side and looked outside. Gobsmacked looked crossed their handsome faces.

"Are they really the Vongola?" Tsuna asked the storm guardian quietly.

"They're not the Vongola." Hayato replied. Takeshi and Tsuna immediately tensed. But the next sentence caught them off guard.

"It's the CEDEF. It's your father, Jyudaime."

Why the hell did his idiot of a father brought his fucking CEDEF limousines to his school?

Or better yet, why the hell did his father came to his school?

* * *

End chapter.

Okay, I'm going to explain something here.

Gokudera – on the last episode of Future Arc, Bianchi revealed to Gokudera that it was Gokudera's mother who refused to marry his father. Her sickness discouraged her to because she believed that she would destroy Gokudera's life when she died. So Hayato's father was never at fault.

Iemitsu – those who think that Iemitsu would come as the CEDEF leader, then you are utterly wrong. Even though the title is like that, I highly hate stories that expose Tsuna's secret. If you pay enough attention to canon, you would remember that Iemitsu runs a LEGAL business in Italy as a cover up to his real job. And he has a fucking big building as his cover up company. How awesome is that when he revealed to Tsuna's classmates that he has a big company in Italy?

Shit, I gave too much spoiler for my next chapter…

Anyway, I **HATE** stories that revealed Tsuna is a mafia boss to his classmates. Did I make that clear? Good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Career Day with CEDEF Leader, Sawada Iemitsu

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR

Start chapter.

* * *

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is NOT happening!" the continuing chants inside the toilet stall made Gokudera and even Yamamoto cringed.

"A-ano, Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked with a strained smile. Both guardians winced when the door slammed open.

"I'm okay. Yeah, I'm okay. I just need some…." Tsuna walked to the sink and splashed some water to his face. The brunet lifted his face up and looked at the mirror. Horrified and tensed cute face stared back at him.

"Jyudaime, we can get outta here if you want." Gokudera said with a solemn face. The brunet just stared at himself for a few seconds before he turned around.

"No." He said sternly, "I don't know what's his intention coming here but I'm not going to let him do something stupid. Let's go back to class." He walked pass them and exited the toilet.

"He's not taking this easy." A squeaky voice said from their back. Both guardians did not need to look to see who it was.

"We know, kid." Yamamoto smiled sadly, "He's still sore about his lose to his dad." He continued.

"Despite how much he hates to fight, Jyudaime is still a fighter who has big pride over his strength." Gokudera stated.

"Just like the Vongola Primo, right?" the voice chirped.

Yamamoto laughed. He slowly made his way to follow his friend. Gokudera followed closely behind.

XXX

Sawada Iemitsu, despite being nicknamed the Young Lion of Vongola, was still a family man. Months of being separated from his 'cute' and 'adorable' son were like torture to him. And so, when he got a call from his 'darling' Nana, the man had been in a big triumph. A silly grin was etched almost permanently on his face, scaring half of the employees in the building the day before.

"Master, please, WIPE AWAY THAT SMILE ON YOUR FACE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Oregano was losing her patience. The blonde (was it?) woman had been trying to teach her master about things he should do and do not. But the grin was too much to be ignored. It was too blinding that she was sure her transparent glasses had a bit crack. She glared at the man in front of her. Iemitsu only laughed her off.

"Iemitsu-sama, we have fifteen minutes before they begin." Turmeric's head appeared from the passenger seat on the front. Oregano glared at him, making the man quietly retreated. Basil sweat-dropped from his seat beside his master. Oregano huffed and adjusted her glasses before she looked at the thick notebook on her lap.

"Okay, thirty-fifth rule; do not slap his shoulders on ANY occasion. Tsunayoshi-sama really hates that when you do it. Just put your hand on his shoulder and give slight pressure. That way, he would feel at ease. Thirty-sixth rule, try to appear relax when you're talking with anyone. I'm sure Tsunayoshi-sama would appreciate that. He'll keep his eyes on you the whole time so if you want to please him, just-"

"In short, keep your boss-in-meeting-with-ally-so-no-attack-but-keep-alert mode intact." Turmeric said again. A heartbeat later, a shoe flew straight at his head. The loud sound made Basil winced. That gotta be hurt…..

The grin on Iemitsu's face changed into a solemn one.

"I hope I'm making a right decision. Tsuna would never forgive if I mess up this one too." The blond ran a hand through his lock. He laughed bitterly.

"Man, I'm such an idiot. Of course I already mess up. He didn't even know I'm coming today. I'm almost certain right now he's in the toilet trying not to scream in frustration. He always does that in grade school." A sad smile appeared on his face.

"I lost ten years of his life. I left him and his mom since he was five. God, he even admitted to his guardians that Reborn's his father." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Oregano sighed.

"What's been gone is in the past now. You can't go back to fix everything. You have to focus at the present. Don't worry. Tsunayoshi-sama would still remember that no matter what, you are still his father, **biologically**." Oregano stared down at him coldly.

The last part made the tall blond winced.

"Sawada-dono wouldn't forget who you are, master." Basil piped in.

Iemitsu sighed, "Well, it's now or never."

XXX

Tsuna cringed inwardly when the doors of the limousines sans the middle one opened. Four men, respectively two from each limo, stepped outside. All four of them clearly were Europeans, with fiery red and blond hair, green and blue eyes. At the moment, most student and parents looked outside as well with curiosity. There were murmurs around which made Tsuna sweated slightly. He honestly should've stayed at home. A squeezed on his shoulder made him looked behind him and saw his two best friends gave him an encouraging smile.

The four men made two lines, facing each other in front of the last limousine's door. The brunet felt his heart almost leaped out when Turmeric came out from the front seat of the last limo. The bulky man made his way to the back door and opened it as he stood like a statue there. The first to come out was Oregano. She gracefully exited the car and stood at the opposite side of Turmeric. Tsuna's poor heart had almost immediately given out when his father, with all his 189cm glory, exited the limo with composure, expression and aura worthy of a real mafia boss.

At moments like this, Tsuna often wondered why he didn't inherit that tall gene…

Well, at least he did not have to inherit a feature of an Italian too.

Tsuna was sure students and teachers from other classes were also looking at the man who obviously was not Japanese. His tall built and blond hair was a dead giveaway of his European heritage. When Iemitsu and his men entered the building, Tsuna waited with nervousness and messy feelings, looking at the door which would be one to his impending doom.

Because whatever God out there hated him with passion.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Everything will be fine." Yamamoto chirped cheerfully beside him. Tsuna gave him a shaky smile.

"T-Thanks, Yamamoto."

"Tch, as much as I hate to agree with this baseball idiot, Jyudaime, he's right. Sawada-sama wouldn't do something without reasonable reason." The bomber stated solemnly. Tsuna nodded and gave a heavy sigh.

"Let's hope nothing happens."

XXX

Minami Kasao cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention. When she did, she gave them a beaming smile before started out. She didn't think that any of her students was the child of that man she saw just now. That man was likely a very successful foreigner business man who had some business with either the principal or the Head Prefect.

"Thanks for coming today, minna-san. My name is Minami Kasao. I've been taking over this class for some time now because the previous teacher turned out to be a fraud. I believe some of you already know this, am I right?"

At that, all the parents gave a disapproving and clearly angry expression respectively. Of course they knew. That fake Nezu was all big talk but turned out graduated from an F-class college with a barely passing grade.

Minami gave another smile, "Well, let's forget that for now, shall we? Today, we will have a Career Day, a day where the parents of my lovely students will talk about their career or what they do for living. This process is pretty simple. After this, we will have some refreshments that have been prepared by the culinary club members from this class itself. I'll call the students' name alphabetically and they will come to the front with their parents. Any question?"

When shakes of heads and 'no' answers flew in the room, Minami nodded then opened the attendant's book to call out the first name.

"Adachi Su-" before she could finish, the door the slid open, revealing the foreign man who a few minutes ago had just became the centre of the school's attention.

"Excuse me, is this where the Career Day being held?"

XXX

Tsuna did not bothered to hid his growl when his father stood there professionally talking to his teacher.

'_No, go away. Don't come back. EVER! Please, GO AWAY FOR THE SAKE OF MY LAST BIT OF HONOUR!'_

But as luck would have it, Tsuna already established the fact that Kami-sama hated him _deeply_.

"I'm here for my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi." All heads in the class turned to Tsuna in shock, awe, disbelief, doubt, etc.

"Ah, Tsuna!" the man waved at him goofily until Oregano hit him in the head and muttered something. Iemitsu gave her a sheepish smile before switched back to his professional mode and walked confidently to Tsuna's direction, leaving his subordinates outside.

"Hey son, how's life treating you? I'm sorry that I came on such a short notice. Your mother gave me a call yesterday and I hurried back here leaving my entire job in Italy. Well, I'm sure Colonello and Lal would be capable of handling them for a few hours." The CEDEF leader grinned and took a seat beside Tsuna. The brunet didn't need his hyper intuition to know that the whole class had their attentions on them wholly. But that did not stop him from asking.

"_Why are you here? I thought you'd be in Italy helping the Ninth in a negotiating plan with Meccimo Famiglia from what Reborn told me."_

Not less than many jaws dropped at the foreign language that rolling out the brunet's mouth fluently. Who could've thought dame-Tsuna was a half-Italian? Nobody did. But the sheer coldness the brunet emitted while talking did not lose on their radar.

Iemitsu bit back a flinch at the cold respond his son gave him.

"_It's done. Nono gave me one day off to come here. I might don't get to see Nana as well."_

Tsuna gave his father a scowl before answered with short 'ah'. Minami coughed awkwardly before continued what she was about to do.

"Adachi Sukerai-kun!"

* * *

End chapter.

Okay, I am TERRIBLY sorry that I have to cut it at this but my mind won't allow me to work any more properly (caught a flu, what do you expect?). The next chapter will be up in a few days, I promise! I cut it here because the next chapter will have some father-son bonding time that is the most IMPORTANT factor of why this story existed in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

School projects, portfolio files, four-days-three-nights camp, Sports Day, are that enough excuses?

Start chapter.

* * *

After the first name was called, Tsuna waited for Chrome's name to be called out, only to be shocked when the female young teacher proceeded to Hiura Sai. He looked at his mist guardian and he could almost swear that he saw a _smirk_ on her face. His father chuckled softly beside him. Tsuna turned to him.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

Iemitsu glanced at the pretty purple haired girl, "Your second half of mist guardian sure is an impressive illusionist, to manipulate every person's mind in this room. Not even Rokudo Mukuro could do it a few years back. Her growth is something to be feared of when the time comes." Tsuna snorted in reply. The process of calling out names and telling about their occupations continued until it finally came down to his storm guardian's name.

Tsuna watched as Gokudera and his father took their respective seats in front of the teacher. Minami-sensei gave them both a smile which was returned by Gokudera Sr. with a smile as well while Gokudera Jr. gave her a glare which said 'Let's get the hell this over already'. Majority of the students sweat-dropped as the parents stared at him disapprovingly.

"Hayato, manners." Hayate reprimanded his son. Gokudera gave a grunt and went back into his uncaring mood. Minami-sensei cleared her throat and started.

"So, Gokudera-san, tell us a bit about yourself." She asked politely. Hayate smiled which the mothers and some of their daughters swooned over. Tsuna can't believe that in his late thirties, Gokudera-san was still a lady killer. Like father, like son. Wait, it's supposed to be the opposite…meh, whatever.

"Well," Gokudera Sr. straightened his suit, "I was born in Italy, raised there until I inherited the family's business which was over fifteen years ago. I'm married when I was approximately 22 due to family's demand, had a lovely daughter and had another…wife then I had Hayato with her." The details that he gave were pretty much enough to sum up everything without rising up any suspicion. Gokudera grunted in approval. His father's scandal with his mother didn't need any more attentions.

Minami-sensei nodded and managed to hide her shock that the man had two wives, "Tell us about your job."

Hayate cleared his throat, "It's an old family business, been inherited in our family for over a hundred years. We're specialize in wine making." He smiled again which gained him a line of sighing from the female population. "We have a few stores all over Italy. I'm sure if you're an adherent of fancy wine, you must've have heard about it, Monique Le Palate."

A few gasps were heard from the mothers as the students stared at each other confusedly. Minami-sensei blushed with a shy smile, "Oh my, it's a traditional drink for married couples on their Anniversary Day. It's special for every wife. My husband had ordered two bottles from Italy on our wedding day." The young teacher giggled with a pretty blush as the mothers stared at her jealously. Most of them couldn't provide the extremely expensive wine from Italy.

Hayate gave a booming laugh, "Believe or not, people, my son here," he patted Hayato's shoulder, "was the one who improved the taste ten years ago. He was a little genius that sneaked into our research laboratory. He worked overnight to figure everything out and left the instructions in the lab which was found by our scientists the next morning. Imagine our surprise when we tasted the wine that was created based on the scrubby writing on the wet paper. But my family almost had a heart attack when we found out that Hayato was the one who did it. He confessed about ten months ago. A very long time for a kid."

"I am not a kid anymore." Hayato grumbled. The awed stares that he got could make him a billionaire in an instant if it was money.

"Maybe you should work for the NASA already, Hayato-kun." Minami-sensei joked with a smile.

Hayato grunted, "They offered, refused." An awkward silence followed. Tsuna chuckled silently. He read the letter which Hayato showed him about two months ago. Gokudera _did_ give NASA a call after that, with speaker on.

"Sorry, not interested."

Tsuna could replay the scene all over again and laugh his head off like a maniac without getting tired. The silence from the NASA on the other line after that made it harder for Tsuna and Yamamoto to hold their laughter, which they released twenty seconds later. The beep-beep sound that followed was an enough confirmation that the NASA had hang up.

Minami-sensei laughed awkwardly, "Ah, okay. So, Gokudera-san, who's going to inherits the family business? Is it going to be your daughter or Gokudera-kun?" she asked the mafia boss.

Hayate pulled out a thoughtful pose. "I _did_ think that Hayato would make an excellent boss. But then he has another goal, to serve one young Sawada Tsunayoshi. I do not have any qualm in his decision, seeing as I knew Tsunayoshi-sama's father personally due to some business we worked together. So my daughter is my only choice. But she, too, went on her own path."

'_Tsunayoshi-sama…'_ the whole class deadpanned.

"What did she do?" Minami-sensei asked. Hayate sighed, "She is now working for the Vogue magazine as a part-time model. But she spends her time mostly helping out Tsunayoshi-sama's mother with the house chores, since the payment the company gives her until now are more than enough to supports her lifetime. I do still wish that someday, she will be ready to take over the business."

Minami-sensei nodded with satisfied smile, "Okay, that is all. Thank you for your time, Gokudera-san." Both males stood up as the older one shook her hand.

"My pleasure, sensei." He gave one last smile then went back to his seats.

As one by one the students came out with their respective parents, the dreaded much by Tsuna 'S' letter finally came.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" instantly, a loud 'EXTREME' was heard as every person in the classroom winced.

"O-onii-san….." Tsuna muttered helplessly with a forced smile.

The extreme boxer walked energetically to the front with his oblivious sister in tow.

"It's good to see you again, Sasagawa-kun." Minami-sensei greeted with a bored expression and tone. She taught this _idiot_ and the _other idiot_, Aoba who apparently called themselves _idiots_, last year. She thanked every God out there that this year she didn't have to see her doctor's face every week to check her ears, aside from the cost she had to pay.

"It's good to see you again too, Minami-chan! To the extreme!"

Minami-sensei twitched at the nickname as the parents laughed in amusement, "Let's get this over with." She muttered. "So, Sasagawa-kun, do you have a job currently?" she asked. She eyed the clean, neat and definitely expensive black suit he was wearing with a yellow undershirt.

Ryohei grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Yep! And an extreme one at that! The old man, the Kyudaime, built a hotel chain for me in Tokyo. There were four hotels total of them around Tokyo. Minna, make sure you make a reservation if you plan to come to Tokyo and need a place to stay! I'll give 50% discount!" he called out to the parents behind him. Instantly, hoots and murmurs of agreement cheered up the room. Ryohei may not the most loveable child in the neighbourhood, but he's always ready to lend a hand whenever he was in the vicinity, especially carrying heavy things which made him somewhat 'loveable'.

"Which hotel is it and who is this Kyudaime?" Minami-sensei asked with interest. The parents and students nodded their head eagerly.

Ryohei grinned and pointed a thumb behind his shoulder, "It's Sawada's grandfather, Timoteo-jii-san. And the hotel is the Hana chain hotel!"

A few ashen faces met his words. Hana chain hotel…..they better give it up or sell their organs to the yakuza if they wish to stay in that luxurious hotel. Even with 50% discount, it'll take all their lives to pay for it, because it's freakishly expensive.

"Wait, dame-Tsuna's grandfather built that hotel?"

"No way! I thought it was bad enough that he had Gokudera's family chained up to his!"

"Timoteo sounds Italian…."

"Baka, his father IS Italian! It's not weird if his grandpa is too."

"So Sawada is half Italian!"

"A rich one at that."

"Oh my freaking God! And to think we bullied him this whole time!"

Tsuna ducked his head down as his father's killer intentions filled up the room slowly.

'_They bullied my Tsuna…? My little adorable Tsuna…! ?' _the usually goofy man thought murderously. _'Don't worry, my little angel. Daddy will make them swallow their own puke after they hear what a great person you are!'_

Tsuna felt shivers down his spine, _'Uh-oh, I got a bad feeling about this….. Reborn, where are you!'_

Reborn smirked as he spied on the two Vongola's through a binocular. _'This is going to be fun….. Fufufufu….. Oh, I sounded like Luce just now.'_

"Do you mind if I ask? Who do you named the hotels after?" Minami-sensei asked again. Ryohei grinned with a light blush as Kyoko giggled.

"It's after onii-chan's girlfriend, Hana-chan!" the kind girl giggled again after they heard a shout of 'Oh Hana-chan! I'm so happy for you! Why did you never tell me about your rich boyfriend?' and an answer of 'Stop it mom! It's embarrassing!'

After a few more exchanged words, 'extreme' yelling and a reluctant shake of hand from one side, the two Sasagawa siblings walked back to their assign seats.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna felt his stomach died.

"Let's go, son." Iemitsu's calm attitude almost scared Tsuna shitless as he winced. Tsuna dragged himself to the front as the head of CEDEF walked confidently. All the eyes followed them. Iemitsu's tall built stood out the most among the other parents, plus his blond hair.

"Good afternoon, Mr Sawada. Could you tell us about yourself first before we proceed?" Minami-sensei asked the same question she asked the other parents. Iemitsu cleared his throat.

"My name is Sawada Iemitsu. To those who think I'm Italian, you're half right. I'm actually a descendent of an Italian man who moved to Japan a few hundred years back. I'm married to my darling Nana about seventeen years ago and had my cute son here," he ruffled Tsuna's head fondly, "two years after that."

Minami-sensei nodded, "What kind of job do you have?" she asked.

Iemitsu grinned before suddenly he winced as he held his right side of head. Tsuna turned to the direction of the door and saw Oregano who was glaring at his idiot of a father. He stared suspiciously at the two of them.

'_Oregano, do you really have to hit my head with a freaking rock!' _Iemitsu wailed internally.

"Excuse me for the delay. Very well, I am currently a CEO of a large company empire in Italy." He smirked internally as a few choked sound came from behind them. Tsuna sighed and begged the God to get him outta there already.

"We're dealing with many types of business. We have four compartments that are being held by one manager each, the cooking compartment, the gaming compartment, the fashion compartment and lastly the pharmacy compartment."

Tsuna choked on air. He never knew about the company his father used to cover the real inner working. He thought maybe it'd be only a rundown business to not attract attentions. But oh, how wrong he was. Now that he thought about it, _where_ did all those cool games came from every month?

"That's," Minami-sensei blinked, "quite a large business."

Iemitsu laughed, "Ah yes, it is."

"Is Sawada-kun going to inherit your business?" she asked. Iemitsu shook his head with a smile, "No, I'm going to give it to someone else."

"As I thought, dame-Tsuna IS dame."

"Even his own father doesn't trust him to handle it."

"Poor kid; must be hard to be him."

Tsuna ducked his head once again as Iemitsu turned around and gave the parents an icy smile, "I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. That's not the reason why I cut off my son's right to replace me."

"Then what is?" Minami-sensei asked curiously. Iemitsu turned to her and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My son has been given a bigger responsibility than handling the typical business that I own. He's going to be the successor of his grandfather in Italy. All our family's wealth and castle worth of a mansion is going to be his as soon as he finishes high school. His grandfather, Timoteo had sent a home tutor two years ago to teach Tsuna the inner working that he needs to know."

Murmurs of surprise from the parents filled the room as Iemitsu did a victory dance inwardly.

'_Huh take that! How'd you like that brats!'_ the supposedly _respectable_ and _fearsome_ boss of CEDEF laughed boisterously inwardly at some kids' reactions. Poor man….

Tsuna's classmates were speechless as they stared wide eyed and jaw-dropped at the petite brunet.

'_Oh my God…' _were their respective thoughts. Gokudera smirked smugly as Yamamoto laughed merrily. Tsuna groaned at his father's stupidity. _'Someone, anyone, just shoot me already! Preferably not Reborn though.'_

Reborn snickered from where he hid. He can just read his student's thoughts as plain as day.

XXX

"What did you that for?" Tsuna demanded fiercely as he glared at his idiot of a father. Iemitsu grinned sheepishly, "Well, I can't just let them bullied my adorable son, can't I?" he laughed boisterously at the small blush on his son's cheeks. They were currently alone in an abandoned park, with Tsuna standing while crossing his arms and Iemitsu sat on one of the swing.

"Stay here. I'm going to buy us something to drink." Iemitsu sat up and walked towards the gate. Tsuna sighed and gave up trying to get his father guilty for what he'd done just now. Right after they were allowed to leave the school ground, his father has dragged him for some 'father-son-bonding-time'. And for some reason, Gokudera and Yamamoto wished him good luck with a silly grin on both their faces. Never in his short life had Tsuna wanted to punch his friend so bad, or in this case, friends.

'_Why was he here in the first place anyway?'_

The man returned with two cans of drinks. He threw one to Tsuna's direction as the brunet caught it expertly. Iemitsu sat back on the swing and they both opened the cans. Drove by the immense thirst that he felt, Tsuna took one big gulp down….

"SPLUUUUUURRRRRRT!"

….only to spit it out immediately.

"What the hell is this drink!" he glared accusingly at the seemingly innocent man.

"Dry tomato juice." He answered like Tsuna had just asked what the colour of the leaves was.

Tsuna pointed one finger at the man dramatically, "_You_ are not allowed to give _me_ a weird stare when you're the one who brought this….this wretched drink!" Iemitsu chuckled at his son's antic.

"What are you drinking anyway?" Tsuna asked, ready to take the drink if it's something _edible_ enough for him. Iemitsu took a sip from his can.

"Corn milk." Tsuna's face turned ashen. _'This guy has got to have the worst taste bud ever!'_

The brunet sighed and eyed the can on his hand. Groaning, he took a seat on the swing beside his father. He slowly poured down the content to the ground as he watched emotionlessly.

"Oi, stop wasting." Iemitsu scolded in that 'listen-to-me-young-man' tone that every parent seemed to master. Tsuna rolled his eyes and covered his complying by drinking the juice, which he swallowed down rather painfully. _'I'll never look at tomato or __**Sasuke**__ the same way ever again!'_

"So, why are you here? Did Reborn called you over?" he asked nonchalantly.

Iemitsu turned to him with another weird stare, "Do I need a reason to be here?" Tsuna resisted another urge to roll his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" he asked again.

"Can't I spend some time with my family?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "Stop answering my question with another fucking question!" he snapped. Iemitsu's face turned solemn.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I don't really know how to act around you. You were so little back then, so I didn't really paid attention on how to talk to you. But," the man looked up at the sky, "time really had fled too fast. You're already close to graduating from middle school. In another three years, you're going to take over the family from the Ninth. I've missed too much." He chuckled bitterly.

Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably. This heart to heart talk made Reborn's brutal training sounded inviting. A shiver ran down to his spine.

On second thought, he'd rather listen to his father.

"Then why are you staying in Italy?" Tsuna swung back and forth, "I mean; you're the _Outside_ Advisor. The name itself is enough self-explanatory. Can't the Ninth call you up or something when you're truly needed?"

Iemitsu chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's wild lock gently, "That's not how an O.A works. I need to be there all the time to evaluate Ninth's every decision from the dark. If there's a loophole or an error, I will inform him for the benefits of the family. But mostly, we stay neutral since your grandfather is a very wise man. His foresight and intuition is unbelievably accurate even on his age."

The brunet contemplated Iemitsu's words.

"Hey, dad?"

"Mm?"

"….When I take over the family, I want you to retire and protect mom, stay by her side all the time. Can you do that?"

Iemitsu looked up to his son, who had without him noticing, standing in front of him. The fierce determination to _force_ Iemitsu to agree should he say no, made Iemitsu's blood ran cold. Reborn taught his son all too well. Iemitsu smiled genuinely. He didn't have anything to worry about anymore. His son had grown to be a man to _respect_, not _fear_, just exactly what the Ninth had hoped. Vongola will be in good hand under Tsuna's wing.

"Was that an order from the Vongola Decimo himself?" he asked teasingly.

"Soon-to-be-order." Tsuna corrected with a dark voice.

Iemitsu couldn't help it. He laughed boisterously. Tsuna's bewildered expression made it all worth it. When he stood up and patted his son's shoulder in job-well-done manner, the petite brunet scowled at his father.

"Let's go home."

Tsuna had lost count how many times he had wished he could hear that from his father after all this year. He looked at the man's longing expression for an _Okaeri_ from his mother and slowly, he smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, let's go home."

They exited the park and walked towards the direction of their house when suddenly the blond man spoke.

"Ah~! I wonder if Nana-chan would let me take a shower with her tonight~?"

"BAKA OYAJI!"

* * *

_The End._

__Baka oyaji - stupid old man

I am so proud of this! My first non-romantic story and the one that got the biggest hit for two chapters only! Seriously, the first chapter rivalled the hits for my two-chaptered Berserker story!

Thank you for the supporters who favourite, alert and reviewed this story. I am very thankful for your advice and appreciation for this three-chaptered fic. Look forward for another family fic from me!

Ciao~!


End file.
